A proposed configuration of such a hybrid vehicle includes an engine; a first rotating electrical machine; a first planetary mechanism having a ring gear, a carrier and a sun gear respectively connected with an axle, an output shaft of the engine and an output shaft of the first rotating electrical machine; a second rotating electrical machine; a second planetary mechanism having a ring gear and a sun gear respectively connected with the axle and an output shaft of the second rotating electrical machine and having a fixed carrier; and an accumulator device configured to transmit electric power to and from the first rotating electrical machine and the second rotating electrical machine. In the state of reverse driving, the proposed configuration of the hybrid vehicle starts the engine to start forcible charging of the accumulator device by the first rotating electrical machine when the SOC value of the accumulator device becomes equal to or less than a charge start threshold value, while terminating forcible charging when the SOC value becomes equal to or greater than a charge termination threshold value (see, for example, JP 2010-221745A). In the state of reverse driving, this hybrid vehicle reduces the charge start threshold value and the charge termination threshold value when the degree of inclination of a slope on which the hybrid vehicle runs is not less than an inclination threshold value, compared with those when the degree of inclination is less than the inclination threshold value. This delays starting of the engine and thereby delays reduction of the driving force at the axle due to the load operation of the engine, thus achieving a target sustainable running distance.